Love is Blind
by sototallyrandom
Summary: A blind Aria runs into Ezra for the first time, not knowing that he is her new English teacher. What is she going to do? Will she continue to seek a relationship with him, now that she knows he is her teacher? And what is going on between Emily and Spencer; why are they seeming to fight over Aria?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I just finished a story, and I'm going to jump right back into it! I'm having one of those I-cannot-stop-writing weeks. So here we go. Thanks to ZombiepiEs for the idea! Remember, if you like the story, review and let me know so I know whether to continue writing! Happy reading! –sototallyrandom**

Aria's POV

I had just gotten back from Iceland, where my parents sent me to a blind school to learn how to read and write braille, and to do normal everyday things, like walking places on my own and doing simple everyday tasks that used to require sight, like making a bed or walking up stairs.

At first I had been angry. So, so angry. I was so angry at Allison for doing this to me. I remember how she made us do it to Jenna. I didn't want to, but she made me anyway. When Allison threw the firework into her garage, I remember hearing her scream when she figured out what it was.

"I thought you said she wasn't in there!" I had shouted.  
"I didn't know." Allison said. The other three bolted, but I ran into the garage to try and get her out. I ran over to her and I ended up standing in front of her when the firework went off. The last thing I saw was the panicked look on Jenna's face and the bright light of the firework.

I had slowly learned that it was not Allison's fault that she was just trying to pull a prank. I was going to make up with her that night in Spencer's barn, but she disappeared. And now she's dead. I never got to make up with her.

I moved my foldable cane back and forth in front of me to insure that I wouldn't step on or trip over anything. I left my Seeing Eye dog, Shadow, home for the day. I liked to just let him hang out and be a dog as much as I could.

I walked into the Hollis bar I knew was around the corner and moved to where I knew the counter was. That's where I am now.

I order a Coke, the only soda I like to drink.

"That's $2.50." The man at the counter says. I reach into my pocket and find my one dollar bills, folded long ways, and the quarters, the bigger, thinner coin with smaller ridges on the outside. All tricks I learned at the blind school. Fold each bill in a different way and know the shape of each coin. I hand him exact change and wait until I hear the dull thump of the plastic cup on the counter. I reach for where I just heard the noise and pick up the cup without a problem. I can feel the man's eyes on me, but I don't mind. He's curious and he thinks I can't tell when he's looking at me.

Most blind people prefer to wear sunglasses, but not me. When I wear them I feel like I'm hiding behind them, hiding in a dark place where no one can find me.

I find a stool with my hands and sit down on it, folding my cane and putting it in my purse. I relax and take slow sips of my soda, listening to the TVs on the other side of the bar obviously playing sports.

"You ok down there?" A voice asks from my right. I know the voice is talking to me when there is no other response.

"I've had a long day." I sigh, remembering trying to unpack all my things earlier today. It's silent for a moment, and I know this person is trying to communicate with me, so I start some small talk.

"So, do you go to Hollis?" I ask him, turning in my stool to face him. Usually people who can see prefer to be looked at when they talk.

"Just graduated." He tells me with a huge amount of pride in his voice. "I'm going to start my first teaching job." He says. This guy is definitely older than me, why is he even talking to me? I still somehow find myself engaged in the conversation. His feet make a shuffling noise, signaling that he's moving to sit in the stool next to me.

"I think I'd like to teach." I say. "Well, blind kids, of course." I add. "There's no way I would be able to teach kids who can see. I wouldn't be able to grade papers."

"You're blind? You don't look the part." He says.

"I know, usually most people expect the sunglasses, and the dog, or the cane." I laugh.

"You seem so independent." He observes. I find myself blushing for no apparent reason. When I notice the familiar notes in the background, I find myself relaxing even further.

"God, I love this song." I comment.

"B-26" He says.

"What?" I question.

"The song number." He clarifies.

"Oh, you know it?" I ask joyfully.

"I love this song." He says. There is a quick moment of silence while one of us thinks of something to keep the conversation going. I don't want it to end.

"What's your major?" He asks. I almost laugh. So THIS is why he's talking to me, he thinks I'm in college! If I don't have him to talk to, I know I'll be lonely until I return home, and I don't really feel like being alone on the day of Allison's disappearance.

"I'm leaning towards English." I say with a smile. It's not completely a lie, I do want to major in English after high school.

"That's what I'm teaching." I can almost _hear_ the grin I'm imagining on his face.

"I do some writing, too." I say. "But it's mostly just personal."

"I'm impressed. When you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read some of yours?" He says. I practically choke on my soda before putting it back on the counter, letting out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"You can read my writing if you can read braille." I tell him.

"Oh. Right." He chuckles. His laugh makes me giddy inside, and I'd do anything to hear it again.

"But really, I'd like to know more about you. You're smart, funny, great taste in music…" He says.

"Yeah, I'd like to more about you too." I tell him.

I sit down at a desk beside Emily, who I started talking to again today when she approached me in front of the school. As it turns out, none of the girls are very close anymore. Emily has apologized about fifty times for what has happened to me, even though every time I tell her it's not her fault. As soon as the classroom quiets down, I know the teacher has walked in. I asked my parents if I could attend a normal school, because I want to stay in Rosewood with them instead of leave to another blind school. I can do fine, I listen to what the teachers say, and there are braille signs everywhere by bathrooms and things. I know my way around the school anyway.

I really want to focus this year and get good grades, but we're less than a minute into the school day and I'm already distracted by memories of Ezra, the man I met at the bar yesterday. I remember his soft lips against mine, his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. I've kissed my share of guys, but this was like nothing I have ever felt before.

"Holy Crap." A familiar voice states from the front of the room. The voice is so oddly familiar, but I just can't place it. Maybe a friend of my dad's?

There is a long moment of silence before he speaks again.

"Well, I'm your new English teacher, Mr. Fitz." He says. _Oh, shit!_ I recognize the voice and my body goes rigid. I've kissed my teacher!

**Review and let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks again ****ZombiepiEs**** for the idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a couple reviews, a follower or two, and I like the story, so I think I'm going to write a few chapters and get a few more followers. I'm trying a new angle, where Emily is more of a friend to Aria then Spencer, and Spencer feels guilty. Happy Reading! –sototallyrandom**

I've kissed my teacher. How can I not feel like this is wrong? I've never had a teacher that makes me blush before.

The whole entire class I'm so distracted by the sound of his voice that I can't even tell what its saying and I've missed the entire lesson.

"Aria Montgomery, can I please see you for a minute?" Ezra asks right as the bell rings. I pack up my things and make my way towards his desk, trailing my fingers along the student desktops so I know where I am and stopping right beside Ezra's desk. I rest the tips of my fingers on the surface of his desk and wait for him to speak.

"You know we can never do what we did again, right?" He asks. I can tell by the way his voice sounds and the speed of his breathing that he's nervously checking to make sure no one can hear us.

"Why?" I ask.

"Don't get me wrong, when I met you I thought 'Who IS this girl?'. But I'm your teacher, and you're my student." He explains.

"I'm still that girl." I say, searching for his hand with mine. When I find it, I rest my hand on top of it and look to where I believe his eyes are. It's silent for a moment and I wait in agony for some signal of his emotions.

"We just can't." He says. His hand quickly pulls out from under mine and my hand feels cold with its absence.

"Mrs. Welch." Ezra greets her, saying her name more as a warning to me.

"Thanks for explaining the homework assignment." I tell him, exaggerating the word explain. All the classrooms in the school are laid out the same except for the science labs, so I know I can walk out of the room without my cane. I'm proven wrong when my face smacks into the doorframe.

"I moved the desk." Ezra says. "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy." I tell him, finding the open door with my hand and walking through it before taking my cane from my bag and unfolding it.

I can't believe him! He was talking to me like I was some immature child! Just yesterday he was making out with me in the bathroom of a bar and now he won't even talk to me about it.

I tap my cane back and forth, careful of people's feet in the crowded hallway.

"Aria!" A familiar voice calls my name. I stop where I am and wait for Emily to approach me.

"Do you need any help?" she asks me.

"I could use a guide, I haven't been here for a year and I don't remember everything about the hallways." I tell her with a sigh. It's true, I've already run into two corners and a wall with my cane, and I've gotten lost once.

"Sure." Emily says. She hooks her arm around mine and I hold on to it like a lifeline as she guides me through the crowded halls. It's a miracle that we have the exact same schedule.

"I really appreciate this." I tell her.

"Any time." I love her warm voice. Not many people have as much emotion in their voices as Emily. Just by hearing a few words, I can hear how she has a gentle nature and kind heart.

"Emily… What happened to Jenna?" I ask as we walk, me shuffling my feet every few meters when I feel like I'm about to run into someone.

"She's kind of a bitch." She says bluntly. I stifle a laugh.

"She always has been." I say.

"I hope she'll be nicer to you than she is to the rest of us. She does owe you her sight for taking the explosion." Emily says. I don't really know what to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, no, it's ok." I assure her, gripping her arm tightly when someone bumps into my shoulder and throws me off balance.

"Watch it!" She shouts at them. This surprises me, I've never heard her snap at someone like that.

"He only bumped into me, it was an accident." I tell her.

"How'd you know it was a he?"

"Just his shape. He seemed blocky and heavy."

"And you got all of this just by bumping into him?" She asks.

"Yeah,"

"That's amazing."

"When you don't have one sense, the others just start to work harder. I really haven't lost anything because I can hear and feel things so well."

"If you say so." Emily says. "According to Hanna, our new English teacher is someone you'd want to crash into." Heat rushes to my cheeks, surely turning them a scarlet red, and I struggle to contain my laughter at the irony.

"You did, didn't you?" She squeals.

"You could say that."

"Tell me about it!" She says.

"Nothing happened, I just bumped into him." I lie.

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"Because he's a TEACHER. I was embarrassed that I ran into a teacher."

"Here's your locker." Emily jerks me to a stop and quickly apologizes. She turns me toward where I assume it is.

"Can you open it for me?" I ask her. "You're like my designated set of eyes." I tell her with a laugh.

"Sure, what's your combo?"

"They told me it is the same as last year." Emily already knows this combination, so she gets to work and I listen to the spinning and clicking sounds the lock makes and then the metal bang when she throws open the door.

"Aria?" I soft voice questions. I think it's Spencer, but I can hardly tell because of the level of sorrow in her voice, which is so unlike the Spencer I know.

"Hi Spencer." I say, turning my head to the left where the voice came from.

"How are you doing?" She asks. If I'm not mistaken I can sense a level of guilt.

"Uh, good. You?" I ask. It's disappointing how this conversation is going, I'd never imagined that I'd ever have to small talk with Spencer. We used to be closer than the rest of the group.

"Good." She says.

"Hi Emily."

"Hey." Emily hardly acknowledges Spencer and it makes me wildly curious about what has been going on since I left. There is a moment of awkward silence before Emily interrupts.

"Aria, we should hurry or we'll be late to math." She says.

"Oh. Ok." I say, gathering special braille books from my locker, feeling the covers before picking them up.

"See you around Spence." I say as Emily gently tugs me along. I close the locker and slide the last book into the bag hanging at my side from my opposite shoulder. Neither Emily or Spencer say anything else and it becomes clear that for some reason they aren't getting along.

**Sorry, no Ezra, this chapter is to introduce the subplot with Spencer and Emily. If you like the story follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I've been updating really fast, I'm really into this story and I literally cannot stop writing it, so I'm just going to roll with it. And sorry if you're a follower and got two emails notifying you, I had a little technical issue.**

"I just need to ask him about a the homework assignment." I tell Emily for the hundredth time.

"I bet you need to talk about when you _bumped into_ each other." She says. If I could see her face I know she'd be smirking.

"Here we are." Emily releases my arm and points my shoulders towards the door.

"Come get me in ten minutes?" I ask her.

"Sure." She says. The sound of her sneakers on the tile floors in the empty hall fills my ears before I take a deep breath and push through the door. At first I can't tell if he's in here, but I know when I hear a sharp intake of breath. Just to see if he'll tell me the truth, I walk over to a desk and sit down on top of it, pretending to wait for him. When two minutes go by without any noise I decide I don't want to waste anymore of the ten minutes I have before Emily comes back.

"I know you're in here." I project into the open room. It's silent for another moment except for a small shuffling noise near his desk.

"You're right. We do need to talk." Ezra says. I give a small smile and hope off the desk to walk towards him.

"But not here." Ezra says. He takes my hand in his and for a second I think he's finally coming around, but he places a piece of paper in my hand and closes my fingers around it.

"Have Emily drive you to this address tonight around six." He tells me. All I can work up is a nod. I'm slightly worried about going to the place he lives, but I feel like I can trust him. A teacher wouldn't be hired to work at a high school anyway, so I have nothing to worry about, only things to be excited about, like the chance to convince him that I'm mature.

I know I shouldn't pursue a relationship with a teacher, but there is an undeniable pull between us and I can tell it isn't just coming from me.

"Bye Ezra." I say. I turn and walk out of the room. I remember to take a step to the right to make it through the door which is why I'm so surprised when my face smacks into the doorframe for the second today.

"I moved my desk back so you knew where you were." Ezra says with a small laugh.

"Thanks." I laugh, rubbing the sore spot on my forehead. "I don't think it worked."

"I suppose not." He chuckles.

"Ready to go?" Emily's voice startles me.

"Yeah. Thanks for clarification Mr. Fitz." I thank him while Emily links her arm with mine. Emily and I walk out of the classroom and head towards the parking lot. I have a spring in my step because I'm so bubbly from talking to him, and I'm going to meet him later.

"Did you _crash into him_ again?" Emily asks with a laugh, touching the spot on my forehead with the tips of her fingers to indicate what she's talking about.

"Actually the door frame." I say. She laughs.

"What?"

"You never use your cane; you should."

"Why would I use my cane if I have you to guide me?" I ask with a smile. I still wish I could see a smile again. It's one of the things I miss seeing the most. It suddenly dawns on me that I can hardly pull up an image of Emily in my head. The very vague image I can get of her isn't a smile. The last time I actually saw her face was when she was worried about throwing the firework into Jenna's garage.

"Emily?" I ask her once we're all settled in the car.

"Yeah?" She asks. She sets her keys down on the dashboard with a jingle and the seat in the car squeaks as she turns to face me.

"Never mind." I say. It might hurt her feelings somehow that I don't remember exactly what she looks like, so I keep it to myself.

"Want to work on your homework at my house?" She asks, starting the car and putting her foot on the gas.

"Sure; but can you give me a ride to this address around six?" I ask, handing her the slip of paper. She takes it from my outstretched hand.

"Family friend wants to see how I'm doing." I say as an explanation. I don't know how Emily would react to me and Ezra. I know she's constantly teasing me about it, but I don't think she actually thinks it could happen. Plus, I don't really know her too well. I only got back in touch with her today after a long year away.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't figure out how to word this sentence." I complain to Emily. I'm usually good at writing and most of the time the words flow onto the paper, but I'm so distracted today I can hardly remember how to spell my own name.

"let me see it." Emily says right before snatching the paper from in front of me. Usually I type my assignments because I already know where the keys are, but I don't have a computer with me right now for the rough draft.

"Get rid of the word to, it doesn't make any sense. Make sure you put an and here, you completely forgot." She laughs at me.

"Emily, I wrote that in braille." I say. It's more of a question than a statement, like, how can you read that?

"While you were away I learned how to read and write braille." She tells me.

"Really?" I ask. My heart warms up when I think about Emily sitting around trying to memorize each symbol of the braille alphabet, all so she can understand my writing and she can write things to me.

"Yeah. I'm not going to be as good or as fast as you, but I can read it." She tells me, her voice filled with pride.

* * *

"You want me to wait out here?" Emily asks as we pull into a parking spot.

"No thanks, just pick me up around eight or so." I request. She's somehow become my helper or caretaker, though neither of us says it.

"Want me to walk you inside?" She asks.

"No thanks, I've got Shadow." I tell her, reaching into the back seat of the car to scratch behind his ears. I've been told he's a German Shepherd and that he's mostly black with little flecks of brown.

"Alright. You call me if you need me." She tells me. I climb out of the car and open Shadow's door. His tags jingle as he jumps out. Emily doesn't pull away and leave until I'm firmly holding the handle on Shadow's harness and he's leading me into the building.

I go up two flights of stairs, running my free hand along each door until I find the one with 3B on it in metal plating. I reach up to knock, but hinges squeak and my fist is moving in open space.

"Hi Aria." Ezra's honey-sweet voice fills my ears and I almost shudder with delight. Shadow immediately walks into the apartment and leads me toward something.

"There's a couch behind you." Ezra says. I sit down while holding my hand behind me to make sure. Once I feel he soft cushion, I relax into the seat. Shadow sits obediently beside my leg. The cushions bounce up and down and I assume that Ezra has sat down next to me.

"So... we need to talk about what happened." Ezra says. His voice is laced with nervousness and desire.

"I know it seems wrong, but there's something about you…" I start to say.

"Aria, we can't. If I get caught I could lose my job and even go to jail." He tells me.

"But we wouldn't get caught." I object. "Don't you feel this too?" I ask.

"But…"

"What do you look like Ezra?" I ask him.

"Um," Before he can do anything, I reach my right hand up and place it on his cheek. I explore his face with my fingertips, gathering every detail because I don't know if I'll ever get to do this again. I run my fingers over the bridge of his nose, which is small and angular, and his strong, set jaw. He seems to relax when I run my fingertips over his lips, which are full and soft. It's crazy, but I suddenly long to kiss him.

I move on, finding short curly hair at his hairline and smooth skin on his cheek. My fingers touch his eyelids ever so lightly, sending a small jolt of electricity through my body.

"Aria…" He starts to say. Before he can object, I place one hand on each side of his jaw so I know where he is and lean up to kiss him. Before I know what's happening, his lips are pressing back up against mine and my arms are wrapped around the back of his neck, my elbows resting on his shoulders. One of his hands is against the small of my back, pressing me against him, and his other is entangled in my hair. Our mouths seem to fit together perfectly, like they are two halves of a perfect puzzle. The kiss intensifies, and his mouth fights for dominance over mine, any space that was between us diminishing.

Just as quickly as it started, it stops. He pulls away from me and takes a deep breath. Before he can say anything I interrupt him.

"I can't have been the only one who felt that."

**Finally, a decent sized chapter! Review and let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Did anyone else FREAK OUT the WHOLE last episode!? I can't wait until next week! But yeah, in this story none of that BS happened with Ezra and he's not A.**

"I just- I don't know." Ezra says.

"You had to have felt that, that pull, that undeniable force pushing us towards each other." I tell him. He doesn't say anything for a long time, and he remains so silent that for a minute I wonder if he's even still on the couch with me. I reach my hand out and it connects with his shoulder.

"I wanted to make sure you were still here." I explain. He still doesn't say anything, but he rests his hand over mine, which I still haven't removed from his shoulder. I shut up and let him think because he's obviously just as confused as I am.

When his hand moves from mine and cups the side of my neck, the cushions shift beneath me, I know he's leaning in and I close my eyes and wait for the kiss that does come. His lips press against mine for the third time and it's just as exhilarating as the first.

I slide towards him on the couch so we're not in such an awkward position and lean into him, one hand on his chest to make sure he's real and the other on his shoulder. I soon lose my sense of direction as I am overwhelmed by his scent and his touch, which is firm, but gentle and kind.

He leans in even further even though there is no room left between us and I naturally fall onto my back on the couch, not even doubting if I will fall off because I trust his guidance so much. We continue to kiss, only stopping for milliseconds to take a breath every now and then.

He seems to pull away, and I manage to kiss him one more time before he sits up and leaves me on my back. I sit up quickly, trying to get my bearings and figure out where he is.

"This is just too weird." He says. My heart sinks.

"You kiss me, then it's wrong, then you kiss me again, and it's still wrong. But kissing me a THIRD time-"

"I know! I know, and it's just…" He starts to say.

"Just what?"

"I feel like I'm going to hurt you."

"You've got to be kidding me." I roll my eyes, suddenly infuriated. "I'm blind, I'm no more delicate than anyone else!"

"That's not even what I was going to say!" I argues, desperation in his tone.

"I was going to say that I don't want to compromise your reputation if we get caught. You're the one who immediately assumes it's about your blindness and you're the only one who can't stand that you're blind!" He suddenly shouts. Usually I would think of a good comeback or a way to win the argument, but he's completely right. I always assume that people are judging me, but I'm doing more judging myself than everyone at school put together.

"I… I didn't mean that." He apologizes.

"I know." I say.

"No, really, I'm really sorry." He says. He takes my hand in his and I wish more than anything that I could see his eyes right now. Eyes are like windows to the soul. It's depressing that no one can see through mine, they're foggy and grey, concealing me and compromising my sight.

He suddenly kisses me for a FOURTH time, but this time it's short and sweet.

"I think it's already too late for a normal teacher-student relationship anyway." He says. I grin at this and reach for his hands, searching for a moment before taking each of them in my own.

"I really do think this is right for us." I tell him.

"I think so too." He says.

"You're really something." He says. A knock at the door startles us both.

"That must be Emily." I say, standing up and trying to find my purse on the coffee table, sliding my hands all over it, embarrassed that I put it down and didn't remember exactly where.

"Right here." He says, closing my hand around the strap of the purse.

"I would lead you to the door, but-"

"Yeah, I know. I can use the stick." I say as I unfold the walking stick and place the tip on the ground.

"I'll see you in English." He says. It sounds so innocent, like a middle school crush, but it's so much more hot and dangerous than that. I walk to the door and open it just enough for me to slip out so Emily doesn't get a good view of what's inside.

"That is you, right, Em?" I ask. No answer. My hands start to sweat and I can't tell if anyone is here. I look back and forth down the hall, only turning my head because it could help me to hear a small noise like a breath if my ear is facing towards it.

When I don't hear anything, I start to question whether someone actually knocked, but I remember Ezra heard it too.

A pair of hands press down on my shoulders from behind and I freeze instantly. The hands are rough and unfamiliar, forceful and unfriendly. The hand on my right shoulder lifts and I soon hear a click beside my right ear. Immediately thinking the worst, I start imagining what it feels like to get shot in the head. Instead of a bullet, the click starts a recording. The voice is dark and evil, it doesn't even sound like a real voice. It must be edited.

"I bet he fools around with a lot of his students." It says. It's so quiet I'm not sure that's what it said at first, but after I have a second to process I'm completely sure. The hand that was on my right shoulder and holding whatever played the recording strokes the hair on the back of my head one time before his or her presence disappears completely, leaving me with a chill and a shiver down my spine.

"Hey Aria." I jump out of my skin when Emily greets me.

"Oh thank god it's you." I say.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alright…" Emily says.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day." I sigh, holding my arm out. Emily links her arm with mine and starts leading me out of the building. I can't shake off what just happened back there. Who was that, and how do they know? Are they going to tell anyone?

* * *

I try to contain my yawn as I gather up my books for first period from my locker. I hardly slept last night; I was continually haunted by the memory of the mysterious stranger outside Ezra's apartment. Ezra. Every time I even think his name I get butterflies in my stomach. He actually said yes. I actually have a scandalous relationship with a teacher. I find myself smiling; the old me with the pink stripes in my hair would never have done this. She was too afraid to even talk to her crush, but now I can go to my crush, which also happens to be my English teacher, and just kiss him without warning.

"What are you so smiley about?" Emily asks.

"Oh, I don't know." I say, trying to tone down the high pitch in my voice.

"Hi guys." Spencer murmurs, presumably just reaching her locker.

"Hey Spence." I say, more cheery than ever.

"I'll be back in a minute." Emily tells me, the bitterness in her voice almost like a toxin to my good mood.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Just asking how you're doing." She says.

"You asked that yesterday." I tell her.

"I know, I just don't know what else to say." She says.

"How about 'Hi'? We've been best friends forever, Spence, and since I've gotten back you've hardly said a word to me." I complain.

"I don't know, you're hanging out with Emily a lot…" She says.

"What is going on between you two?" I ask. Before I get an answer, Emily returns and directs me towards our first class.

"Bye Spence." I say over my shoulder.

"Bye Aria." She says in almost a whisper.

**So Aria had her first encounter with A! Review and let me know what you think! I'd also like to hear what you guys think is going on between Spencer and Emily! Review and follow!**


	5. The Spencer-Emily Conflict

**This chapter is short, but there is a lot of information and a special POV appearance by Emily! Happy reading!**

**-sototallyrandom**

I automatically walk towards the table where the girls and I used to sit before all of this happened, but Emily is like an anchor holding me down.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Spencer's over there." She says in practically a growl.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you two?" I'm becoming impatient for answers. When Emily doesn't say anything, I slide my arm out of the link our arms have been in almost constantly since we got back in touch.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"Fine. Just call out when you want me to come back. I'll just be at the table beside you." She tells me. I sit down on a seat at our old table.

"Spencer?" I ask.

"Hey." I hear a small murmur from my left.

"Why are you sitting alone?" I ask.

"I always do now." She says. What has happened to my friends while I was gone?

"Why?" I ask.

"Emily hasn't told you?"

"No, no one's telling me anything." I say in frustration.

"We don't get along anymore."

"I _noticed_. But why?" I know I'm prying, but I feel like I'm trapped in the middle of this somehow like the middle link of a chain, attached to each of them without them being attached to each other.

"Aria!" A high pitched squeal rings out and I don't even have to ask who it is when her arms wrap around me from behind.

"You're back!" Hanna shouts, sitting across from me at the table. The only one not here is Emily. And Alison, but she doesn't count.

"I've been back for a day or two." I tell her, all smiles. I've missed her snide insensitive comments while I was gone. At the blind school people kept telling me I was just like any other seeing person, but all I really wanted was for Hanna to make some kind of joke about it.

"Well, you two catch up, I have to talk to a teacher about extra credit." Spencer says.

"Spencer, wait!" I try to call out to her. She's still avoiding me.

"She's already gone." Hanna sighs.

"What happened between Emily and Spencer?" I ask her. She doesn't answer me for quite some time, but I remain waiting. She finally takes a deep breath and speaks.

"We all feel guilty, Aria." She sighs.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"About what happened to you, we all feel responsible."

"That's completely crazy." I tell her, disbelief probably scrawled all over my face.

"And Emily…" She stops what she's about to say just before I finally get the answer I want.

"Emily what? What happened?"

"She tried to save you, but Spencer didn't let her."

Emily's POV

Spencer has left, so I walk over to find Aria talking to Hanna. I don't want to interrupt and eavesdropping would be rude, so I stand further away from the table and wait. Without meaning to, words glide to my ears from their table.

"She tried to save you, but Spencer didn't let her." Hanna tells Aria. Why would she tell her that?! I didn't want her to know! The memory comes rushing back to me as my blood boils.

_"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Ali tells us as soon as she throws the firework through the window of Jenna's garage. We all jump when we hear a scream, and when I look back to the group from the garage, I see a fierce look of worry and determination flickering in her eyes. I know what she's going to do before she starts running, and I reach out to stop her, but she ducks under my arm and runs into the garage to try and get Jenna out._

_"Aria!" I scream. I can't even take one step before Spencer grabs my wrist._

_"What are you doing?! We have to get her out of there before that thing explodes!" I scream._

_"No Emily! We have to go now! It was stupid of her to run in there!" Spencer yells at me. My eyes are watering and I try to pull away, but Ali grabs my other wrist._

_"Spencer's right. The police are going to show up any second." Ali says and they both try to pull me away. The firework suddenly goes off and my head snaps to face the garage. The windows light up with yellow and orange and flames leak out of the cracks, blackening everything in its path._

_"Aria!" I scream._

_"I would have had time to save her if you guys didn't stop me!" I scream at them, finally shaking free. During all of this, Hanna stood on the side looking confused as to whose side she should be on. She didn't even do anything._

_"Aria!" I shout again, running towards the side garage door. When I look over my shoulder, the others dart into the trees when sirens go off and police lights flash. They ditched Aria and I. I know I'm going to be the only one to pay the price for this, and I'm not even the real culprit._

_I an the only one who rushes into the garage to find a minor-burned Jenna hovering over Aria, who is unconscious on the ground. Knowing Aria, I assume she tried to get Jenna out but when Jenna didn't leave quick enough, she jumped in the way._

_"Aria!" I cry out, kneeling beside her. Jenna backs away and I check Aria's pulse and take a deep breath and try to calm down when I feel a steady pulse on her wrist and her neck._

_When I finally notice her injuries, I gasp. There are horrible burns all over her face and arms, and some of the skin around her eyes is bright red. _

_"Aria, you're going to be ok." I tell her as paramedics burst into the room along with police and firefighters, who put out the small flames here and there on cardboard and other flammable things._

I had been the only one to be blamed for the crime, but luckily I got off with only community service for six months instead of time in jail. I have never forgiven Spencer, not for letting me be the only one to face charges, but because I feel like it's all her fault Aria is the way she is. In the time it took for Spencer and Ali to argue with me, I could have rushed in and grabbed her.

I glance over at Aria and observe the light scars still spanning her face on her jaw line, cheek, and forehead. I don't know if she even knows they're there. I look into her eyes and see how opaque they look, like she can't show emotion through them, even though I know she can.

**I know it's a short chapter, but at least you now understand the whole Spencer/Emily conflict! And I promise Ezra will be in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy with school and writing my novel! I'm about 200 pages into it now, and the plot has hardly started! Well, FINALLY, here's the next chapter!**

I can't even begin to comprehend what Hanna is telling me about what went down the night I went blind. I thought Spencer would be the first one to rush in and save me, not the one to tell someone not to. Even though I want to be angry I just can't find it in myself because she did have a good point. If Emily had run in there to try to get me out, she could have been burned too. Spencer was doing what she does best, using statistics and logic to protect the group as a whole instead of any one individual.

"What were you going during all of this?" I ask, wanting to know whether I have to tread lightly whether I talk about either of the other girls.

"I wanted to run and help you, but I didn't want to get stuck in the middle." She tells me, but I'm not sure if she's just saying it or if she actually means it. I've always been a really good liar and I've always been really good and being able to tell if other people were lying because there was a look in their eye every time they lied. I obviously can't do that anymore.

"I don't know what to say." I muttered.

"Don't say anything." Hanna says, "You don't have to." I nod. A moment of silence passes, and I call out for Emily, saying her name slightly above a normal volume.

"Right here." She says as her arm slips under mine. She guides me back to the table she was at and we eat our lunch in silence for the most part. When we're both done eating, I finally decide to start a conversation.

"You tried to save me?" I ask her.

"Yes." She mumbles.

"And Spencer..." I start.

"That bitch held me back." Emily snaps. I almost flinch at the venom in her voice.

"Emily..."

"No! I could have saved you, if it weren't for her, you wouldn't be blind, and you wouldn't have that massive scar across your face like a tattoo telling people you were in an accident!" She shouts.

"If it weren't for Spencer, we could BOTH be blind and carrying these 'massive scars'!" I shout back at her trying to keep my frustration in control. I don't want them fighting for so long for such a stupid reason.

"I think you're looking for someone to blame, and Spencer just happens to be that person." I say more calmly this time. Emily doesn't respond for a minute, she's probably pondering what I've said.

"You weren't there Aria." She tells me.

"I think I was." I say, motioning to my face, which apparently has scars from the accident.

"No you weren't. Not after you ran in there. I wanted so desperately to help you, but Spencer held me back. The firework went off and while I ran into the garage to find you, Spencer led the retreat. She left you in that garage when she knew you could be burning alive." Emily cries. My breath catches in my throat and I don't know what to say. Hanna didn't tell me this part.

"When I came into that garage, you were lying on the floor, and I thought you were dead." Emily chokes on her own air as she tries to continue.

"I tried to stay with you, but they took me away. They thought I was the one who did this to you." She says.

"I'm sorry Aria." I hear Spencer behind you and whirl in my seat to try and face her.

"What do you want Spencer?" Emily asks. I sit horrified as an argument plays itself out.

"I was only trying to protect the whole group..." Spencer says.

"Stop making excuses!" Emily shouts at her. I stay low in my seat, sure that everyone is watching now.

"You're the one who let her run in there!" Spencer retaliates when she realizes that Emily isn't going to have a conversation.

"Just STOP!" I scream at both of them. The silence that follows is almost unbearable. I stand up from my seat and gather my books.

"I'm tired of you guys arguing all the time! It was my own damn fault, ok?! I ran into the fire, it wasn't Emily's fault for not catching me, it wasn't Spencer's fault for not trying, it was MINE. I ran into the garage, it's MY fault I got burned!" I yell at them. I pull my books close and start walking the direction I believe the school is in.

"Aria, wait!" Spencer calls.

"ARIA, STOP!" Emily screams at the top of her lungs. I keep walking, and when I take a step and almost trip when I descend, I finally hear the car. I just stepped off of a curb. A hard object slams into me and I fly across the street and get crushed beneath it. For a moment I wonder if I'm dead, if my body is sprawled across the street and my blood is staining the pavement.

"Aria, are you alright?" Ezra's voice asks me. The large object is lifted off of me and I realize what actually happened. Ezra tackled me out of the way.

"Aria!" Spencer and Emily call in unison as they rush to pull me off the road and into some grass.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asks.

"Yeah. I think so." I groan. Emily and Spencer's strong sports arms join Ezra's in lifting me to my feet.

"Is anything broken?" Spencer asks.

"No, my head just hurts." I flinch when Ezra touches my temple.

"I think you hit your head on the pavement." Ezra says.

"We should take you to the nurse." Spencer says.

"I'll do it." Emily says protectively, holding me in a tighter hug. It infuriates me that because of what just happened everything I told them went in one ear and out the other. The bell rings and signals the end of lunch.

"I'll take her, you two girls go to class." Ezra tells them. Emily hesitantly lets go of me and silence follows after they leave.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ezra asks, still holding quite a bit of my weight with his arm around my waist. My whole body tingles, but I'm sure that's from Ezra's touch and not pain.

"Yeah." I say, squinting my eyes shut to try and stop the buzzing in my head.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." He tells me. I try to take a step, but he scoops me up into his arms and carries me back to the school with one arm under my knees and the other around my back. I take advantage of this and lean into him even though I know I can walk on my own.

"I'm sorry I hit you so hard." Ezra apologizes.

"It was still better than the car." I joke. I'm answered by silence, I guess he didn't think it was funny.

"You need to be more careful, ok? I worry about you, your reckless behavior. You act like you're not blind, but it's going to get you killed." He says in a soft tone, quiet enough that none of the classes can hear us through the thin doors in the empty hall.

"I'll try." I whisper. I don't want to act blind though, I don't want to be a stereotype, I want to prove I'm just as good as anyone else.

**Review and follow if you want me to continue! I like to know I have some interested readers out there! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
